Major Depressive Disorder (MDD) is highly prevalent and widely-impairing across racial and ethnic groups. Higher rates of MDD have been observed among Latinos with limited English-language proficiency relative to the general population. Although MDD is a highly treatable condition, barriers to treatment access and delivery have been implicated in precluding this group from utilizing and receiving mental health services. Fortunately, Latinos tend to endorse positive attitudes toward psychosocial treatments for depression by applying the valued belief of poner de su parte or being able to do their part in one's recovery, a concept that is highly consistent with the framework of behavioral treatments for depression. The Behavioral Activation Treatment for Depression (BATD), based on reinforcement theory, may be well-equipped to address disparities associated with higher depression prevalence rates and receipt of care among Latinos with limited English-language proficiency. BATD's idiographic nature leads to a concentration on individuals' personal values, contributing to cultural-sensitivity. It is an efficient, straightforward, and cost-effective treatent that has shown efficacy in numerous samples. It can be adapted to accommodate the Latino community's poner de su parte mentality. It also explains depression as a result of environmental factors, not internal processes, which may serve to decrease stigma. Following a small, open-label pilot study that yielded very promising results of BATD, the current study will consist of a larger, randomized control trial (n=60) that will compare BATD to Supportive Counseling in outcomes of depression, contact with positive reinforcement in the environment, treatment satisfaction, therapeutic alliance, and perceived stigma. In addition, participants' adherence rates to each of the therapies and their maintenance of clinical gains at a 3-month follow-up, will be examined.